1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet head for discharging ink onto a recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2005-59339 discloses an ink-jet head that includes a head main body including a passage unit, in which ink passages are formed, and several actuator units adhered on the upper face of the passage unit. In the ink-jet head, an adhesive is applied to the end of the passage unit in a sub scanning direction where the actuator units are not adhered. Many individual electrodes are disposed on the upper faces of the actuator units, and are electrically connected with many signal lines, respectively, of a flexible printed circuit (FPC). The FPC is fixed to the passage unit 4 with an adhesive. A recess or a protrusion is formed on the upper face of the passage unit between the adhesive and the actuator units so as to prevent the adhesive from flowing to the actuator units.